1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an adornment for photograph or picture display and a method of manufacturing the adornment. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adornment capable of displaying three-dimensionally and beautifully a photograph or a picture attached thereto or inserted thereinto and is thus useful as an interior adornment, and a method of manufacturing the adornment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, frame assemblies or albums are used for storing or displaying pictures or photographs. In case of using a frame assembly, a picture or photograph is placed on a back plate and prevented from being moved by an adornment fixing board installed at the borders of the back plate, and a frame with a transparent glass or synthetic resin panel is then joined to the front surface of the back plate. The album is a book with many pages on which transparent synthetic resin films are provided, and photographs are stored in the album or displayed on the pages thereof by being covered with the transparent synthetic resin films.
Recently, pictures or photographs have been ornamented with various figures and shapes that lie around the pictures or photographs for their conspicuous storage or display. For example, an adornment for picture or photograph display applied by the present applicant can be used, which comprises a frame with a transparent glass or synthetic resin panel, a back plate having a draft and to be joined to the frame, and a plurality of adornment picture plates including pictures identical to the draft. In this adornment, the adornment picture plates are accumulated on the back plate with predetermined intervals using balls and synthetic resin bars coated with an adhesive, thereby allowing three-dimensional and ornamental display of a picture or photograph inserted thereinto.
However, in case of the aforementioned adornment for picture or photograph display, the balls or synthetic resin bars, which are used to immobilize the adornment picture plates accumulated on the draft of the back plate with the predetermined intervals, are individually at their both ends coated with the adhesive. One end of the balls or bars is attached to the front surface of the draft or an adornment picture plate previously accumulated on the draft, and the other is attached to the bottom surface of a newly accumulated adornment picture plate.
Since each of the balls or synthetic resin bars should be manually coated with the adhesive each time when the adornment picture plates are accumulated, the assembly of the aforementioned adornment is cumbersome and complicated. Also, the adornment is problematic in terms that its assembly is a time-consuming process because the applied adhesive sticks to the hands of persons executing the assembly, and the hands thus adhere to the adornment picture plates upon their accumulation, thereby making it difficult to accumulate the adornment picture plates.
The adornment is further problematic as follows. When the adhesive is used in an amount higher than being required, the surplus adhesive is solidified around a site at which the ball or synthetic resin bar is attached to the adornment picture plate, thereby damaging the appearance of the adornment.
The problems further include that, when the adornment picture plates are desired to be accumulated with various size, positions and heights for more three-dimensional display thereof, they are difficult to be arranged on the front surface of the back plate while maintaining proper heights because the balls or synthetic resin bars do not have marks for attachment positions or accumulation heights of the adornment picture plates.
Therefore, users must carefully execute the assembly of the aforementioned adornment while attaching the balls or synthetic resin bars to the draft or adornment picture plates with proper intervals according to the sizes of the adornment picture plates. When the adornment picture plates are not accumulated with proper intervals, the assembled adornment fails to three-dimensionally display the pictures.